1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel comprising a control member positioned rearwardly of a spool to be vertically operable for disengaging a clutch mechanism mounted in a transmission path between the spool and a handle, and more particularly to an improvement of a structure for operating the clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of the conventional fishing reels having the control member arranged as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application "Kokai" No. 60-36077, in which a bell crank lever is disposed between the control member and the spool in side view for transmitting an operational force from the control member to the clutch mechanism through the lever.
However, such a conventional structure having the lever disposed between the control member and the clutch mechanism is required to secure a space for arranging the lever in the vicinity of the clutch mechanism and a space for allowing the lever to oscillate, which prevent the attainment of a compact reel as a whole.
In addition, since the clutch mechanism mounted in the transmission line is required to set an operational stroke of a clutch sleeve or the like to a relatively large value for a reliable operation even if the compact reel can be realized, it is necessary to provide a mechanism for extending an operational stroke of the control member.
The above noted Japanese reference discloses a link member mounted on a controlled line of the clutch mechanism for extending the operational stroke from the lever.